


Welcome to the Heist

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing Personal [2]
Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Meeting Jack, Multichapter, Robbery, assassin dan and suzy, prequel to part one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Suzy are ordered to kill a man named Jack. Once at his house, however, this guy reveals himself to be more than he appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Never thought this would happen, huh? Here it is, though. A prequel to before Dan meets Jack. Enjoy!

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. X,_

_I know this is wrong, and illegal, and immoral, but I can't take it anymore. I want you to kill my acquaintance, Jack. He acts like he's so perfect; like he's always one step ahead of me. It's been like this since I was a kid. I would appreciate it if you took care of him. His address and work schedule is written on the back, along with a picture. I also stole the spare key to his house from his desk. Hopefully that'll make it easier to get in. I hope the amount I've enclosed is enough to do the job. Thanks._

_-Anonymous._

Suzy holds the paper in one hand casually, running one of her fingernails (freshly painted a deep blood red) along the side of it as she reads the typed letter. 

"Anonymous," she repeats as her eyes skim the word. "How original."

Dan just stares down at the small stack of cash in his hand. He finishes counting it quickly. "5, 6, 7, 8...,9.....aaand 10." He can't help but laugh. "This guy blew 10k on a job he could've done himself."

"He could've sprung for 15 if he had _that_ much in his bank," Suzy comments passive aggressively as she lets the letter fall into her lap. She picks up the picture and takes a look. It's a snap shot of four friends, arms all around each other, smiling. At least, she assumes the rest of them are smiling. Three of the faces have been scraped out by a knife, and colored over in sharpie. Only one person remains clear. A pale-ish white face with dull blue eyes. She never cared for that color. He's skinny and wearing an orange hoodie, of all things. The only halfway interesting aspect about the guy is his hair: bright green, with the sides of his head shaved short. 

At least it'll be easy to spot him.

"Look at this guy," Suzy says, handing the picture over to Dan. He takes it, and swaps the money into her hand. Suzy handles it gratefully, already starting to stuff it into an orange envelope she had sitting next to her. The money from the previous few jobs are inside as well, and the bulge of the paper showed it. They needed to stick this one in the safe and start a new one.

"He's cute," Dan can't help but say. Suzy makes a noise; a kind of 'really?' sound. 

He is. Bright vivid blue eyes and hair like a clover top. _Clover top,_ he thinks to himself, _maybe he'll bring us good luck._

Dan flips the picture to look at the back and, sure enough, there's a schedule on the back, along with a dull silver key taped to the corner. He reads some of the schedule aloud. "Monday and Friday, shopping at The Plaza. Tuesday and Thursday, walks to the park. Work Monday through Friday from 9:00a.m. to 6:00p.m." He finishes it silently, then hands the picture back to Suzy. "He even included the guy's shopping habits. Kinda weird."

There's a pause. "Dan?"

"What?"

"We murder people for a living."

"Point taken."

Suzy just scoffs, and stands: picture, letter, key, and envelope are all in her hands. "You wanna go now or later?"

Dan peers past her, out their window. The sun is just starting to set, slipping a little below the horizon. The sky is more purple, less orange. It's probably a good time to at least start out. It'll take a little while to get to his house anyway.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready."

***

The night has long since descended as they stop their car two blocks from Jack's house. They rest there for a second, with both Dan and Suzy looking around as far as their eyes will allow them in the dark; they look for any sign of life in this seemingly abandoned dead end street. Houses are decrepit, lights are off, and there is no sound of any sort, besides their own quiet breathing.

"Think it's clear?" Dan asks, barely above a whisper.

Suzy presses her cheek against her driver's side window, looking out, hand resting on the handle. After a second, she nods. "Yeah. Let's go." She pushes on the handle and steps out. Dan reaches behind himself to the back seat, and grips the handle of his black duffle bag. The knife and rope (paired with anti bacterial wipes and paper towels) shifts around, and he pulls it up on his lap. He opens it once more just to make sure everything is there, and then exits the car himself, slugging the bag over his shoulder.

Dan takes a long look at Suzy, clad in her uniform. It's the same as Dan's: black garb from head to toe. Somehow she makes it look better.

When he considers what they must look like from the outside, he can't help but think that they are comparable to two black smudges, messily erased by someone who couldn't figure out what the right answer was. Two black spots on the face of morality, heading towards a future full of black wardrobes and safes full of money.

And blood. Don't forget blood.

"This way," Suzy says quietly, pointing in the direction of the house. They take the long way, cutting through back yards and untended gardens, so as to avoid being seen by anyone; even if this place looks like it hasn't been occupied by anyone since colonial times.

Once they round the bend to the street occupying Jack's house, however, intelligent life seems more apparent. Cars rest in driveways, porch lights flicker, and a few rooms in the upstairs of houses are still on, indicating potential witnesses. Dan and Suzy go silent, knowing to try and be seen as little as possible. Stay in the shadows. No talking. Period. 

Dan takes the lead, pointing to the back door of the house when they break through a wall of unkempt bushes. They walk up to it, treading so lightly they might as well be floating. Dan sets the duffle bag down next to him and tries the knob with a gloved hand. Locked.

Without a word, Suzy reaches into her pocket and produces the key that the sender of the letter included with the picture. Dan takes it, and slides it into the keyhole. He twists, and hears the gear shift. When he tries the knob again, it opens. _How dreadfully easy,_ Dan can't help thinking.

He opens the door half and inch, peeking into the room it lets into. A kitchen. It's sparsely decorated and bland: A wooden block on the counter holds an assortment of expensive looking knives. A Microwave and toaster sit side by side. The dishwasher next to the sink is running its last cycle, and the fridge is adorned with a few uninteresting magnets.

But there's no one in there. So Dan gives a thumbs up, scoops up the duffle bag, and steps inside. Suzy follows.

They don't speak once inside the house. They never have. All they do is lock eyes, nod, and start off in separate directions.

While Suzy wordlessly takes the bathrooms, living room and closets (just for good measure), Dan takes the bedrooms and laundry rooms, if the house has one. They never used to check the whole house, but the night they ran into the target as he walked out of the bathroom, both Dan and Suzy resolved to check every room of the house first, weapons at the ready: Dan wields a knife; and Suzy relies on her bare skill, along with her claw-like nails.

Dan makes his way down the hallway, his free hand lightly tracing the wall as he goes. Dark as it is, and without the luxury of a flashlight, Dan has to rely mostly on his sense of touch to find where walls stop and doorways start.

He walks a few steps down before his hand finds the cool touch of a doorknob. A smirk makes its way onto his face as he grips it, and opens it just an inch to peek inside. He can make out the silhouette of a bed, occupied with a sleeping form. _Hello Jack,_ Dan thinks to himself. 

Dan creeps inside, leaving the door open a crack so the sound of shutting it doesn't stir the target. He steps closer, straining in the dark to get a better look at this guy. Once his eyes finally adjust to the pitch black room (not even aided by the streetlights outside), he can make out Jack's features.

He looks just like that picture. His face is youthful and pale, though it looks more naturally pale rather than the product of staying indoors often; he is indeed skinny, but not scrawny, and Dan feels like he could take him in a fight, but not without bruises; and he does have that green hair, but it's dyed a brighter shade of green, which makes him look more like a human highlighter than anything else.

After a moment of looking Jack over, Dan turns and heads quietly towards the door, ready to find Suzy and inform her that the target is safely in his bed, sleeping like a baby. This will be an easy one.

But, once Dan is at the door, hand on the frame, one foot in the hallway, he hears it. It's very slight, but Dan's trained himself to be an acute listener, especially in a delicate silence like this one. Covers are shifting, and that means someone's awake.

Dan stops dead. He feels as if his heart has physically stopped in his chest. His grip on the doorknob turns to ice, and he suddenly gets the intense, burning feeling of someone watching him from behind.

For some reason, he can't bring himself to speak. He doesn't even breathe. He listens. He listens for more movement behind him. Maybe Jack had just turned in his sleep.

The covers shift again, and there is a sharp intake of breath behind him as Jack sees someone at the edge of his room.

_Abort, get out of there,_ he thinks to himself. _Fucking move!_ He can't. Dan just stares ahead at the wall in front of him as he imagines what the target--Jack--must be doing right now. Dan imagines that he's sitting up, staring at Dan, trying to figure out if this is someone he knows. Did he know that someone was coming for him? Does that mean he saw the letter somehow before it was mailed? Or was the guy who sent it enough of an idiot to let it slip? Maybe he's been sleeping with weapons to protect him from robbers and murderers and people who sneak into other peoples' houses at night; Dan happens to be two of those things. Maybe, as Dan's back is turned, a perfect, still target, maybe he's reaching under his pillow for a baseball bat right now.

But when Dan hears the familiar sound of a gun's safety switching off, he thinks, _Nope. Not a bat._  
Suddenly, movement returns to his body, and Dan darts down the hallway, just in time to miss a bullet that whizzes past him with a sound that cracks through the air. He almost feels as if it's singed some of his hair. Jack has a gun. He was ready.

He knew they were coming.

"Suzy!" Dan yells, running in and out of rooms blindly, searching for her. Footsteps pound behind him, and he knows he doesn't have much time because Jack knows this house better than Dan does. Not for the first time, the facetious thought that he would rather work in a cubicle flashes through his mind, along with another fire from the gun. As Dan turns, he notices that the bullet pierced the space in the wall where he'd been standing a millisecond before.

After a panicked moment, he runs into the kitchen and ends up ramming into Suzy, and she flies back, fists raised and ready to fight. Dan grabs her wrist before she can even process what's happening, and he shoves her towards the door they came in from. The back door.

"Wait, what wha--?"

"He knew we were coming. He has a gun. We have to go." Dan flings the door open and pushes her outside. Suzy looks confused and dazed, trying to point at something behind him.

"The--duffel bag!" She exclaims. 

Dan looks around himself quickly, hoping for a futile second that he remembered to scoop it up and bring it, but no, the floor is empty, and that means leftover evidence, because there's no way in hell Dan is going to go back and get it.

"No time! Go!" Without a word, Suzy turns and starts to run, obviously with the assumption that Dan was going to be shortly behind. 

But as Dan takes one step out the door, he feels his arm being jerked back, pulled back into the house by a force so sudden it feels as if his arm is being ripped off. Dan yells out after Suzy, who, ignorant of her unfollowing partner, has already started to climb through the bushes. She'd come back, but not soon enough.

A hand is clamped over Dan's mouth, and before he can even start to struggle, he feels a sharp pain in the side of his head, and the world cuts to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to continue this. Thoughts? Criticism? Would love to hear from ya.


End file.
